<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forgotten Padawan by VioletArcher33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673181">The Forgotten Padawan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33'>VioletArcher33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path between Light and Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fallen Jedi (Star Wars), Jedi Holocron, M/M, Order 66 (Star Wars), Other, Planet Nar Shaddaa (Star Wars), The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cevin Rhanie; a Nautolan Padawan who escaped the Jedi Purge ends up on the Planet of Nar Shaddaa to hide out from those who were wishing to hunt him down and as time passes, Cevin feels as if he has been forgotten by those that have both survived the Purge as well as those who were hunting the Jedi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path between Light and Dark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Temple Under Siege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Copyright Notice: I do not own Star Wars though sometimes I wish I did. The only things that are mine would be this story itself as well as the many original characters that I will be placing within the story.<br/><br/>Authors Notes: I am a gigantic Star Wars fan and have been for most of my life and while I was recently playing Fallen Order; a story idea came to me and as usual I decided that I should write it and see where it goes. Though this story will be following an original character though I do plan on having Cal show up within the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cevin stood with his lightsaber drawn and at the ready. Across from him stood a middle-aged human female that was also wielding a lightsaber. Though Cevin has spent months training under this woman; he was still nervous as to fight his Master while they were using real lightsabers and not the training sabers that they would usually use.</p>
<p>The young Apprentice’s Master could see that he was nervous for their upcoming training match and as such decided that she would try to ease his nerves. “Cevin, there is nothing to worry about. We are just training, and this is only meant for you to get used to the feel of an actual lightsaber in your hand.” Cevin’s Master explained as she gave her lightsaber a slight twitch.</p>
<p>This told Cevin that his Master was getting ready to attack and since he didn’t want to end up losing a body part or even his life; Cevin knew that he was going to have to be ready to deflect the blow that was sure to come.</p>
<p>Just as Cevin’s Master was about to charge at him; an alarm started to blare throughout the Jedi Training grounds which pulled both Cevin’s and his Master’s attention away from their sparing match. “What in the hell could the alarm be going off for?” Cevin muttered to himself as he started to scan the area around him.</p>
<p>At first Cevin saw nothing but the normal clone troopers and the Jedi that they served though at second glance; Cevin could see that the clones were aiming directly at the Jedi that they were trailing behind. Not wanting to have one of his brethren killed by those who were supposed to fight alongside them; Cevin was about to give a warning to the Jedi though before he could, he felt a hand slam against his mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t Padawan! If you warn them then you will give away the element of surprise that the clones will think they have on us when they find us…” Cevin’s Master whispered in his ear as she deactivated her lightsaber and as she clipped the weapon back on her belt; she uncovered Cevin’s mouth once again. “…Cevin. I need you to get to the Archives and grab as many holocrons as you can and try to be careful. I will distract the clones for as long as I can hold out to ensure that they don’t come after you. Now go!”</p>
<p>Even though Cevin didn’t want to separate from his Master, he knew that saving as many holocrons as they could; would protect as much of their knowledge as possible though he just had to ensure that he didn’t end up killed during this mission. “Very well Master Gelgrim. I will do as you have instructed.” Cevin responded before turning from his Master and heading in the direction of the Archives.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Heightened emotions could be sensed from every corner of the Headquarters of the Jedi Order and though Cevin knew that he shouldn’t allow them too; the emotions that he was feeling through the force was sending shockwaves of fear rippling through his body which he knew was one thing that a Jedi or a Jedi Padawan should never allow to happen since it could send them down the path of the dark side.</p>
<p>Even though this was something that he was trained to avoid; Cevin couldn’t help but allow the emotions to take root within his body and mind which made moving towards the Archives even more frightening.</p>
<p>These emotions that he has always been told to avoid; weren’t the only thing that was causing Cevin’s fear. Everywhere that Cevin had laid his eyes upon there were corpses of his fallen brethren though most of the bodies that he saw were those of the untrained younglings as well as other Padawans like himself. Cevin did feel some satisfaction that there were also bodies of fallen clones scattered throughout the areas that he was moving through.</p>
<p>As Cevin was rounding a corner in a building that he had taken shelter in to avoid a large group of clones that were patrolling the Temple in search of more Jedi to kill; he heard what sounded like a scream coming from up ahead. Not knowing if what made the sound was an enemy or an ally; Cevin decided the best course of action would be to approach with his lightsaber already unclipped and in his hand.</p>
<p>Keeping himself crouched down to avoid being spotted; Cevin ventured down the darkened hallway as quietly as he could. With each step that he took, Cevin knew that a wrong one would alert anyone who was present that he was there and since this was something that he didn’t want; Cevin carefully placed each step to avoid the debris that littered the hall.</p>
<p>Eventually Cevin came upon a window that was letting light into the hallway which allowed him to spot the four figures at the end of the hall. Three of the four individuals were cloaked in white armor which Cevin immediately recognized as clone armor and since fourth individual was wearing what looked to be Jedi clothing; Cevin assumed that they would be friendly towards him.</p>
<p>From the blasters that were pointed at the individual that Cevin assumed to be a member of the Jedi; he knew that the clones would soon be opening fire on the Jedi that they had surrounded. Knowing that he wasn’t prepared to stand by and watch as a fellow Jedi was murdered in front of him and as such turned to the force for help in dispatching those that stood before him.</p>
<p>As Cevin pulled at the force; he weaved it around his body was completely cloaked from those that could spot him. Now that Cevin had ensured that even if he accidently made a noise that the clones wouldn’t be able to spot him; he pushed further down the hall.</p>
<p>With each step that Cevin took; he got closer to his goal of reaching the clones and as he got closer to them, he was able to hear the words that were being said between the Jedi and the clones. “You don’t have to do this…my Master and I have served with you for months now! Why are you killing us?” the individual that Cevin has pegged for a Jedi cried out.</p>
<p>From the voice that Cevin heard, he assumed that the Padawan was a female though it was possible that the owner of the voice could also be a younger male. Eventually, Cevin ended up behind one of the clones and since he wanted to cause as much surprise as he could to sufficiently distract the two other clones so the trapped Padawan would be able to fight back; Cevin decided to shove his lightsaber directly through the chest of the clone that he was standing behind.</p>
<p>The moment that Cevin struck out at the clone, his force cloak vanished which revealed his form to those around him though Cevin didn’t plan on allowing them to take aim upon him and as such he yanked his lightsaber free from the clone’s chest. By this time, the Padawan that he had just rescued from execution had joined in on the fight against one of the clones. Not wanting the clone that he was left to fight to be able to get a shot out at him; Cevin once again gathered the force around him though unlike with his last force ability, Cevin pushed against the gathered energy.</p>
<p>With the sudden force push, Cevin sent his opponent slamming into the wall though Cevin could see that the clone wasn’t finished. Since the clone was staggered; Cevin knew that he would be an easy opponent to dispatch and with a charge, he pounced on his target. As Cevin threw himself through the air, he held his lightsaber pointed directly for the chest of his opponent and as his descended to the ground; Cevin slammed it through the clone’s chest armor and from the way that the man sagged against his lightsaber, Cevin knew that he had already passed on.</p>
<p>By the time that Cevin had finished dispatching his opponent, the other Padawan had done the same to their opponent. Since Cevin was now closer to the other Padawan; it was clear that the other being was female and from horns on the top of her head as well as her head-tails, Cevin knew her to be of the Togruta species.</p>
<p>Though in the darkened hall, Cevin couldn’t recognize who the individual was though the dark must not have stopped the other Padawan from recognizing who he was. “Cevin Rhanie? Is that you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preserving Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment that Cevin figured out who was speaking to him; he took hold of the other Padawan and brought her in for an embrace. “Oh Auran…I am thrilled that you were able to make it through that mess alive!” Cevin muttered out as he continued to hold onto one of the Padawan’s that had been his closet friend during their time as younglings.</p>
<p>Cevin knew that eventually he would have to let Auran out of his hold and the quicker he did this the easier it would be. Knowing this, Cevin quickly released the Togruta from his hold. As Cevin released the other Padawan he could hear Auran speaking. “Cevin…it has been so long since we have seen each other. Your Master must have been keeping you extremely busy since I haven’t seen you around much.” Auran spoke out.</p>
<p>Even though Cevin knew this wasn’t the time to be catching up with an old friend; he was just grateful that he had been able to save one of the Jedi instead of passing by just another corpse. “Master Gelgrim was constantly signing us up for missions, she said that experience was what made a Jedi as fearsome as they were. I am assuming that your Master kept you pretty busy as well since I haven’t seen you around during the few times Master Gelgrim had kept me at the Temple for training?” Cevin responded to Auran.</p>
<p>At the mention of her Master, a saddened expression took hold of Auran. Though she hadn’t said the words out loud, Cevin knew that her Master must have been killed before the two of them had ran into each other. “Auran…I am so sorry. I wish I would have found you earlier…” Cevin stammered out.</p>
<p>Knowing that there were no words to express how sorry he was for Auran’s loss; Cevin knew that the best thing they could do would be to move forward and hope that they are able to make it through this alive.</p>
<p>Since Cevin still had a mission to complete, he decided that would be the best way to move passed the sadness that was descending on the two of them. “Auran…I know the wound from your Master’s passing is still fresh, but we need to get to the Archives to save as many of the holocrons as we can. We have no clue what the clones would do with the knowledge that is contained within.” Cevin explained in hopes that he could get Auran to come along with him to the Archives since the two of them could collect more than he could alone.</p>
<p>This seemed to do the trick since Auran’s head was soon nodding in agreement to what Cevin had just said. Now that Cevin had procured Auran to help with his mission; he once again made his way towards the Archives where he would be able to complete the mission that Master Gelgrim had assigned him.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The trek from the building where Cevin had rescued Auran to the Archives was a quiet one which caused both Padawans to feel quite grateful for since they weren’t wanting to have to fight their once trusted allies again.</p>
<p>“We made it! The Archives are just around the corner…” Auran muttered out in a barely contained excitement.</p>
<p>Though Cevin was just as excited as Auran was, he thought it would be best to not make noise that could alert any clones that happened to be nearby. Sensing Cevin’s meaning behind not replying to her; Auran must have thought that this was the best thing that they could do as well and as such kept quiet on the remainder of their journey to the Archives doors.</p>
<p>Soon the two Padawans were pushing inside of the massive building that made up the central knowledge base for their order and though Cevin knew that he should have expected it; he didn’t think he would see so much damage to the Archives upon their arrival there.</p>
<p><em>“They don’t just want to exterminate us…they want to ensure that the Jedi Order can never produce another force user!” </em>Cevin concluded in sick horror as his eyes glanced over the destruction that the clone troopers had caused on the Archives.</p>
<p>Though as his eyes were scanning the destruction that has befallen the Archives; Cevin was also searching for any still working holocron and when he spotted his first one, hope filtered through his body.</p>
<p>With haste, Cevin rushed towards the holocron and snatched it from the ground and since the only place he had available to put the valuable item was his bag; this was where he placed the item. Now that he has claimed one of the holocrons, he continued pushing forward in hopes that he would find others that could add to his collection.</p>
<p>Eventually, the two Padawans came upon a section of the Archives that hadn’t yet been touched by the clones and though they didn’t know what the holocrons contained within them; Cevin and Auran immediately went to claim all that they could.</p>
<p>Both Cevin as well as Auran started to shove every holocron that they could grab ahold of into their bags and by the time that they had finished; Cevin had added five more holocrons to the stash that he had within his bag though he didn’t know how many Auran had been able to find since he wasn’t paying attention during the search.</p>
<p>Now that they no longer needed to be within this section of the Archives, the pair of Padawans ventured further inside and as they did, they began to hear noises. With everything that has been happening within the Temple; Cevin assumed that whatever was making the noise was most likely clone troopers hunting for any stray Jedi that may be within the Archives.</p>
<p>At the thought that their precious knowledge was being violated by these traitors, Cevin felt anger boil through his body though as he continued pushing towards the noise; he was fighting his emotions since Jedi were taught not to allow their anger to take control since it could lead them down the path of the dark side.</p>
<p>As Cevin and Auran neared the noise, a voice became more noticeable. “Let’s get a move on. We came here to kill Jedi scum; not destroy some meaningless knowledge!” a voice that Cevin recognized as belonging to one of the clones.</p>
<p>Cevin turned his eyes towards Auran and as he looked towards the Togruta force user; it was clear to him that she was thinking the same thing as he was. Unclipping his lightsaber; Cevin prepared himself for battle. Calling on the force that he felt all around him, Cevin pulled it towards his feet and when he felt that he had enough gathered; he leapt towards the voice.</p>
<p>As Cevin leapt through the air, he could see that Auran was using the force to enhance her speed though since this was the time to analyze her battling methods; Cevin turned his attention to the group of clones that he sighted below him.</p>
<p>Within the group, Cevin counted five clones which would me that either he or Auran would have to fight three of the clones though Cevin had no problem with this since he was furious at his soon to be opponents.</p>
<p>Eventually, Cevin landed in the middle of the clones and before they were able to react to the now present Jedi Padawan; Cevin struck out with his lightsaber. With a weapon like the one that Cevin and Auran were wielding, the clone’s armor was useless and quickly both Cevin and Auran were able to dispatch two clones each.</p>
<p>Now that there was only one clone left both Cevin and Auran turned their attention towards him. Cevin could see from the blaster that was pointed at them that the clone was terrified at being cornered by two Padawans and the reason that Cevin knew this was from how the blaster was shaking as the clone tried to calm his nerves.</p>
<p>Even though Cevin wished for nothing else but to understand the reasoning behind the betrayal of the clones; he knew this wasn’t the time for interrogating the lone man. Before Cevin could strike at the clone the man was lifted into the air and as his body went towards the roof of the Archives; Cevin could see that the clone’s hands were wrapped around his neck as if he were trying to pry something off his throat.</p>
<p>As Cevin was watching the man ascend towards the roof of the Archives; he heard a lightsaber activate behind him. <em>“Thank the Gods…another Jedi!” </em>Cevin concluded as he turned to look at the newcomer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Master's Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Notes: I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that I will also be creating my own Dark Jedi and placing them within this story and sticking with the themes of Fallen Order; I have tried to keep the names I am going to give them like the game’s Fallen Jedi. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment that Cevin laid eyes on the other Jedi, he knew something was wrong. Cevin could sense that the force was not what it once was within the human male though this wasn’t the only thing that was telling Cevin that he needed to run as fast as he could. The lightsaber that the man was wielding was glowing a crimson that reminded Cevin of freshly spilled blood.</p>
<p>Though Cevin hadn’t had much contact with the older Jedi, he recognized him as the Jedi Knight known as Ban Rush though he wasn’t sure what had happened to the man to drive him to appear before him like this.</p>
<p>Cevin clearly wasn’t the only one who wanted answers on what had happened to one of the most skilled Jedi Knights that had caused so many Younglings and Padawans to admire them. “Jedi Knight Ban…what has happened to you?” Auran called out from where she stood beside Cevin.</p>
<p>With a cackle that froze the blood that flowed through his veins; Jedi Knight Ban started to speak. “I am so much more than just a mere Jedi…I have gained knowledge and power from many different cultures of force users and now with the clone’s betrayal of your kind set in motion; I can begin to mold the Jedi into a force that the galaxy will bow too!” Ban howled as he started moving towards Cevin and Auran.</p>
<p>From the years of training that Ban has had that neither Cevin nor Auran has had; Cevin knew that the only thing they could do was run. Snatching ahold of Auran’s hand; Cevin turned and ran though he didn’t get extremely far since he felt a force snatch ahold of him. “Now where do you two think you are off too…did you really think I would let you run off before we have some fun together?” the malicious voice of Ban Rush which Cevin now realizes has fallen to the dark side of the force.</p>
<p>Cevin could feel his body moving of its own accord and eventually he was once again staring into the maniacal eyes of the former Jedi. As Cevin was staring at the former Jedi; he could see that Ban was analyzing both Auran and himself though he wasn’t sure what for.</p>
<p>“Hmm…I was really hoping to find a human Padawan but since these clones have yet to figure out that we are both on the same side and as such it means my time within this Temple is over, so I am going to have to choose one of you to take with me to be my Apprentice…” Ban muttered out and though he was speaking in front of them; it was clear to Cevin that he wasn’t speaking to them.</p>
<p>For a few moments Ban grew quiet once more which told Cevin that the older human was thinking on which of them to kidnap though suddenly the man started to speak once more which startled Cevin even more than he already was with their predicament. “…I have figured it out! I will just take you both with me and force the two of you to fight to earn the privilege to become my Apprentice!” Ban cried out with a forceful glee.</p>
<p>This wasn’t something that Cevin wished to happen and since Ban was distracted by his glee; Cevin felt that this would be the perfect time to strike. Since both Auran and himself were still trapped within the force ability that Ban had used on them; he knew that he would have to disrupt Ban’s concentration.</p>
<p>Since Ban was still lost in his gleefulness at how he came up with a plan to force his two captives to fight for his teachings; Cevin was able to gather the force he needed to be able to push Ban away from him. When Cevin had pulled enough of the force to him; he pushed it with as much might as he could muster towards the Fallen Jedi.</p>
<p>This had the effect that Cevin had wished for and since Ban wasn’t expecting the sudden attack; he was flung across the Archives. The moment that Ban was moved; his concentration on the force shattered which allowed Cevin and Auran to land on the ground.</p>
<p>Knowing that they wouldn’t have much time to get away before Ban was upon them once more; Cevin grasped ahold of Auran and tore forward in the direction that they had come. Mere seconds after they passed the section of the Archives that was untouched from damage; Cevin heard the footsteps of Ban chasing after them.</p>
<p>As they were running, Cevin began to see the outline of their exit though this was as far as Ban was planning to allow his quarry to get. Once more, Cevin felt the force hit him though unlike before; he was thrown across the room instead of being snatched into the air. Cevin assumed that Auran had faced the same issue and looking over towards her; he could see that Ban’s force push had propelled her near the exit.</p>
<p>Not wanting her to be captured; Cevin felt that there was only one thing that could be done. “Run Auran…forget about me!” Cevin cried out as the Fallen Jedi moved towards him. Even though Cevin wanted Auran to escape, he didn’t want to watch as his only companion within the Archives flees for her life and as such turned back to wait for his impeding death.</p>
<p>As Cevin looked into the eyes of his soon to be executioner, he could see an unhinged fury rolling throughout the orbs.</p>
<p>“How dare you attack me you filthy beast!” Ban roared as he raised the hand his lightsaber was contained within.</p>
<p>Since this wasn’t the first time that Cevin has had to deal with Xenophobic hate; he let the words roll out of his mind though he did close his eyes, so he didn’t have to witness his own death. Cevin felt the wind from Ban’s descending lightsaber though before the saber reached Cevin which would have sliced his head straight from his body; Cevin heard what sounded like lightsaber’s clashing together.</p>
<p>Fearing that Auran had rushed back to save him and would ultimately end up losing her life just like he would; Cevin opened his eyes to see what was happening and what he seen gave him a surge of hope.</p>
<p>Standing in front of him was none other than Master Gelgrim and as she stood in front of him; she was holding Ban’s lightsaber at bay. “Master…” Cevin started but couldn’t get any other word out before his Master was berating him.</p>
<p>“…Cevin! This isn’t the time for a chat…I need you to run as far as you can!” Master Gelgrim commanded of her Padawan.</p>
<p>Cevin knew that it was never a good idea to argue with his Master and as such decided that it would be best to do just as Master Gelgrim had ordered him to do. Though Cevin didn’t want to leave his Master to face the Fallen Jedi on her own; he knew that his presence would only distract his Master from the battle that would surely be a life or death one. With that said, Cevin pushed himself to his feet and bolted for the door with the sound of lightsabers smashing against one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter and as always please review and comment on what you enjoyed about the chapter as well as the story itself. Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Flight to Salvation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once out of the Archives, Cevin used a vast amount of energy to force his body to move him away from the Archives as fast as it could. With each step that Cevin took; he was fearful that the Fallen Jedi would be right behind him which would mean that his Master had been defeated and left laying lifeless on the Archive’s floor.</p>
<p>Since by now Coruscant’s space port would most likely be surrounded by troops hoping to catch any fleeing Jedi; Cevin knew that it would be quite difficult for him to find a way to get off planet.</p>
<p>Even though he knew that it would be difficult for him to get onto a ship by going through the space port, Cevin knew this was the only way to get off planet unless he was able to get into someone’s personal hanger and since this wasn’t something that was likely to happen; he knew that he would have to go through the hanger to get passage on a ship.</p>
<p>With his objective in mind, Cevin continued to push towards the space port hoping that he wasn’t the only one who was able to escape from the massacre of their Order.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>The moment that Cevin arrived at the space port; he discovered that his fears were in fact correct. Across the port, Cevin could see that white armor of the clones pushing past the forms of Coruscant’s regular citizens. What confused Cevin the most were the holo-posters that were depicting the Jedi as brutish monsters.</p>
<p>Wanting to appear as inconspicuous as possible, Cevin thought it would be best if he lost the outer robe that marked him as a Jedi. Moving away from the entrance to the space port, Cevin took solace within a nearby alley that would keep him hidden from sight from any passerby who may want to collect on a bounty that those who now controlled the clones had placed on the Jedi. Once Cevin was safely hidden within the alley, Cevin immediately stripped the Jedi robe from his body as well as chose to hide his lightsaber in the crock of his back for now which would help ensure that the weapon was spotted.</p>
<p>Though Cevin was saddened to leave one of the few belongings he had that connected him to the Jedi Order; he knew that to survive within this new galaxy he would have to and as such he left the robe on the ground of the alleyway and once this was done, he pushed his way back towards the space port and quickly entered the construct.</p>
<p>Like with every other normally dressed citizen; the troopers paid no mind to Cevin as he wandered through the space port which Cevin felt was a blessing given to him by the force itself. Now that Cevin didn’t feel as if he had to worry about being put to death for just having access to the force, Cevin began to focus on how he was going to escape from this planet.</p>
<p>Though like most Jedi, Cevin had no need to carry credits on him due to the Order providing for them; Master Gelgrim had instilled in him a need to be able to provide for himself if they ever ended up separated and on a hostile planet, which is why Cevin had gotten into the habit of carrying a few credits on him though he wasn’t sure if those he were carrying would be enough to grant him passage on a ship. This meant that if it came down to it; Cevin would have to sneak aboard as a stowaway which wouldn’t be pleasant if he were discovered.</p>
<p>As these thoughts were rolling around inside of Cevin’s mind; his eyes were constantly scanning the port in hopes of finding someone who looked to be a ship captain as well as looking out for anyone who was paying too close of attention to him since these could be individuals that recognized him as Master Gelgrim’s Padawan.</p>
<p>Eventually, Cevin spotted a man standing outside of one of the hanger bays and from the way that he was dressed Cevin figured that the man was a captain though he had no way of being sure besides asking him.</p>
<p>Since this was the only way that Cevin had so far found as a way for him to get off Coruscant, he knew that this could be his only hope and as such; Cevin hurried over to the male. As Cevin got closer to the individual; he noticed that while the man looked to be human, he had some kind off cloth covering his eyes which told Cevin that the man’s species was a Miraluka.</p>
<p>Cevin could see that the man was quite nervous for some reason though as he neared the male; the reason for this nervousness became evident to Cevin.</p>
<p>The Miraluka species is blind and for their sight, they use small levels of the force to see though this doesn’t make each member of the species force sensitive as far as the young Nautolan knew. When Cevin arrived at the other man, he was about to call out a small greeting to get his attention though before he could the man started to speak. “What is it that you are wanting? Can’t you see that I am trying to get off this soon to be nightmare of a planet?” the Miraluka inquired as he turned his attention towards Cevin.</p>
<p>Though Cevin was slightly unnerved by the sudden voice of the Miraluka, he knew that he had to respond in hopes that he could convince this man to take him from this planet. “I was wondering if you happened to be a ship captain and if you were…could you give me passage to whatever planet you may be going to?” Cevin replied as he looked at the man with slight hope in his eyes. As he was speaking to the stranger, Cevin tried to keep the fear that he was feeling after everything that he had seen and experience from affecting how he spoke to the man though this happened to be something that he couldn’t control and as such fear threaded into each word that Cevin spoke.</p>
<p>If the stranger noticed that fear that was present within Cevin’s voice; he didn’t make a comment on it which Cevin was thankful for. “Hmm…I don’t usually take last minute passengers, but something is telling me that I should make an exception…” the Miraluka muttered out quietly though due to Cevin’s proximity to the male he was still able to hear what was being said. “…very well, I will agree to take you aboard my ship though be warned I am heading to Nar Shaddaa and it isn’t always the friendliest place to be especially not for children.” the ship captain spoke out before motioning Cevin to enter the hanger.</p>
<p>Now that Cevin had secured his way off world; he felt the adrenaline that had been coursing through his body due to the events that he had faced start to fade away and knew that he would soon not have the energy to focus let alone move which caused Cevin to rush through the hanger entrance and towards the ship that was in the middle of it.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Home on Nar Shaddaa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hunger panged at his stomach as Cevin searched through the market district of Nar Shaddaa for any place that he could get the nourishment that his body was demanding and with each step that he took; his eyes were glancing across the merchants that he was passing.</p>
<p>Eventually, Cevin spotted a merchant who had multiple patrons eating in front of their shop and from the satisfied expressions that they held; Cevin assumed that the meal they were eating was quite appetizing. Seeing as this was the only option he currently had now; Cevin made his way to the shop where he waited for the merchant to take notice of him.</p>
<p>While he was doing this, Cevin was also scanning the menu that was attached to the front of the shop though he wasn’t sure what any of the food items were supposed to be. “Can I help you?” the merchant inquired of Cevin.  </p>
<p>When the merchant finally took notice of him, Cevin still hadn’t figured out what he was going to eat and figured that it would be best to just ask the merchant for whatever special that she sells the most of. “Can you give me your cheapest special please?” Cevin responded and though the merchant didn’t respond to him in words, she did give Cevin a small nod before turning away from him and using the small kitchen that was set up behind her to prepare Cevin’s meal.</p>
<p>The merchant was only turned away from him for a few minutes which Cevin was thankful for since his stomach had yet to stop growling throughout the entire time that he was waiting for his food.</p>
<p>“That would be fifteen credits.” The merchant spoke out once more as she placed the dish in front of an open stool that surrounded her shop.</p>
<p>Since the merchant continued to stand in front of his food, Cevin knew that she was expecting her money before Cevin began to eat his meal. As Cevin made his way towards his meal, he began to shift through his bag for the credits that he needed to pay for his food and thankfully as he found the credits, he saw that he had just enough to pay the merchant for his meal. Though he knew that it would be difficult for him to pay for another meal later which meant that he would have to find work on this planet that he had arrived on.</p>
<p>Handing the credits over to the merchant, Cevin sat down on the stool and began to dig into the meal that the merchant had prepared for him. The moment that the food entered his mouth; Cevin could understand the expressions that the shop’s other patrons had when he had first spotted the shop.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Days have passed since Cevin had arrived on Nar Shaddaa and since that first day he hadn’t been able to afford to buy another meal which left his body aching for another meal. As the time passed, the pain that he was feeling eventually dulled though this didn’t stop Cevin from searching for a way to procure another meal.</p>
<p>In hopes of being able to do this, Cevin started to visit every shop in hopes of finding one of them that needed some help around their property though each shop that he had visited had turned him down.</p>
<p>As Cevin exited the last shop that was within his vicinity; he began to feel as if his life on this planet would eventually end especially if he weren’t able to find work to be able to provide himself with food or shelter. “I am never going to find any work…” Cevin growled out as he sat himself on Nar Shaddaa’s dirty planet ground.</p>
<p>Though he had many more things that he would like to complain about, his words were cut off when he heard something approaching him and since it had only been a few days since he had escaped the clone troopers; he feared that they had somehow found him and as such he was jumping to his feet and was getting ready to fight when he noticed a dark green Rodian had appeared before him.</p>
<p>Since it was obvious that this Rodian wasn’t a clone, Cevin relaxed slightly though he was still weary of the slightly older male since he could be trying to claim the bounty that had been placed on Jedi and force sensitives. “What do you want?” Cevin growled as he moved his body into that of a fighting position just in case this Rodian was thinking about attacking him.</p>
<p>As Cevin was preparing himself for a brawl with the stranger, the Rodian noticed Cevin’s form change which caused the green skinned being to finish his approach with his hand held up in a peaceful notion. “Hey now! There is nothing to worry about from me…I have been watching you enter every shop around here and was simply curious as to the reason behind this…” the Rodian explained as he stopped in front of Cevin.</p>
<p>Not seeing a problem with giving the Rodian an answer, Cevin started to speak though he continued to keep himself in a form that would allow him to dispatch the Rodian if needed. “I am looking for work which is the reason I was visiting those shops…” Cevin responded though he cut himself off when the Rodian gave him a strange expression.</p>
<p>“…hmmm. Well, if you are looking for work, I could actually use your help on a job though before I get to the actual job, I would need you to prove that you are capable.” The Rodian explained to Cevin.</p>
<p>Even though Cevin knew nothing about the other being, he allowed his posture to relax at the mention of the Rodian providing him with work and though he wanted to jump at the offer; Cevin knew that he should at least learn what the man was wanting him to do to prove himself. “How exactly would I prove myself to you?” Cevin inquired as he returned the Rodian’s strange expression with one of his own.</p>
<p>“All I need for you to do is procure an item from any of the shops within this market that could be worth a decent number of credits.” The Rodian explained to Cevin.</p>
<p>At the mention of procuring an item, Cevin knew that the Rodian wanted him to steal something and though he was always told that stealing was wrong though since the galaxy that he now lived in was nothing like the one that he left behind; Cevin thought that he once followed as a Jedi no longer applied in a world where his Order no longer existed.</p>
<p>“Very well, I will prove myself too you…though before I do, I would like to know who it is that I am speaking to.” Cevin responded to the Rodian that stood before him.</p>
<p>At first, Cevin didn’t think the Rodian was going to give him his name since the reply didn’t immediately come, though thankfully the Rodian eventually started to speak. “My name is Xix Chee.” The now named Rodian informed Cevin.</p>
<p>Upon learning Xix’s name, Cevin opened his mouth to give his own though closed it right away since he started to wonder if he should give the Rodian his true name. Though as Cevin started to think on it more, he decided that it would probably be best if he didn’t start a professional relationship with a lie. “It is a pleasure to meet you Xix, my name is Cevin Rhanie.” Cevin informed the Rodian that could possibly be the individual that made it possible for Cevin to make this inhospitable planet his home.</p>
<p>As soon as Cevin gave Xix his name, he was turning away from him so he could search through the market for a shop that would be worth stealing from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Crime of Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a few moments after leaving Xix, Cevin found the perfect target for the heist that he was planning to use a way to prove himself to the Rodian. The target of this heist, to Cevin seemed to be a pawn shop which he was able to learn from his time within the shop when he tried to get the owner to hire him to help around the shop.</p>
<p>As Cevin peered through the window to the shop, he was able to notice multiple items that could be of some value though the one that caught Cevin’s attention the most was a small dagger that the shop keeper had on display.</p>
<p>Even though every instinct within his body was telling him to get this heist over as soon as possible, Cevin knew that if he rushed through this then he would soon be speaking with the guards who would then eventually discover his status as a Jedi Padawan. Since this was something that Cevin wanted to keep from happening, he thought that it would be best if he waited for the shop keeper to turn away from the entrance to the shop.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Cevin didn’t have to wait awfully long for this goal to happen and within a few seconds after picking out the item that he was going to steal; the shop keeper made his way into the shop’s backroom.</p>
<p>The moment that the shop keeper vanished through the door that was once behind him, Cevin entered the shop as quietly as he possibly could so the merchant didn’t have a reason to come back into the main section of the shop.</p>
<p>Once inside the shop, Cevin immediately made his way towards the dagger that he had settled on stealing. Though when he arrived; Cevin learned that the dagger was sitting on a display that was made to trigger an alarm if the proper code wasn’t entered into it. <em>“Damnit! Why did I think that this was going to be that easy!” </em>Cevin growled to himself as he started to run through his mind upon anyway that he would be able to take possession of the dagger.</p>
<p>Cevin started to rack his mind for any possible way that he could claim possession of the dagger without setting the alarms off and as he was doing this, he eventually started to see a faint pulsing appear around the display. Though Cevin had never had this happen to him before, he thought that the Force was trying to tell him something and as such, he soon placed his hand upon the display.</p>
<p>Immediately, his mind was taken hold of and with each image that flickered through his mind; Cevin was able to gain the knowledge that would allow him to disengage the display’s alarm and lay his claim upon the dagger.</p>
<p>As the last of the images died down, Cevin knew what he had to do. Immediately, Cevin brought his hand up to the display and started typing in the code that would allow him to shut the alarm off. With a need for haste, Cevin hurried through the code that he had procured and just as he entered the last number; he snatched ahold of the dagger.</p>
<p>Not wanting to be within the shop when the merchant entered back into the main section of it; Cevin immediately turned and bolted from the shop and though he didn’t make the quietest of escapes, Cevin was able to make it out of the shop before the shop keeper was able to notice that he was there.</p>
<p>Since the shop wasn’t too far from the area where Xix had made this offer that may send him down a path that Cevin would never have thought possible; the young Nautolan male forced his body to head in that direction. Almost immediately, Cevin noticed the form of a Rodian standing where he once did and though Cevin hadn’t known the other being for any length of time that would allow him to recognize Xix’s features; Cevin still assumed that this Rodian was the one who had hired asked him to perform this heist.</p>
<p>Aiming his body towards the Rodian, Cevin was able to make it to the other being in no time and thankfully when he did; he could still see that no noise was coming from the shop that he had just stolen from. The moment that Cevin arrived where the Rodian stood, the sentient being started to speak which told Cevin that he was right in his assumption that this was in fact Xix. “Were you able to claim a prize worth selling, little Nautolan?” Xix inquired as he stared at the former Jedi Padawan before him.</p>
<p>Though hearing Xix’s description of his height confused him since the Cevin was taller than Xix himself was but since he had other things on his mind, Cevin chose to ignore the word and respond to what the Rodian was asking. “Yes…I was able to find something that looked…looked as if it was valuable.” Cevin informed Xix as he tried to catch his breath from the sprint from the store. As his words fully echoed around them, Cevin held up the dagger that he still had plastered in his hand which caused Xix’s eyes to go up in surprise.</p>
<p>“You did well Cevin. Let’s get you something to eat while we discuss our future together.” Xix informed him before turning and making his way through the section of the market district that they stood in. From the amount of time that Cevin had spent within this place, it looked to him as if Xix was taking him out of the market though since he had nothing better to do; Cevin followed him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>Xix had led Cevin to a building that from the outside looked as if it had been abandoned for decades though once they were inside, Cevin was pleased to learn that the building must have been set up this way to ensure that thieves and gangs wouldn’t bother the occupant inside. If Cevin had to choose a word at what he thought of the inside of what he assumed to be Xix’s hideout, he would have had to settle with stunned since that was the best word that he could come up with at the time to describe what he was seeing.</p>
<p>The moment that Xix and Cevin entered the residence, the Rodian that had brought him here vanished somewhere inside which left Cevin standing by himself near the entrance to the hideout which was fine with him since it gave him time to marvel at the things he was seeing.</p>
<p>From first glance, Cevin would have guessed that Xix came from a wealthy family though since he could see no family portraits hanging on the wall; Cevin had to change his hypothesis. As he continued to look around at everything he was seeing, Cevin began to think that Xix was either a crime lord or a mercenary that had extremely high rates which would surprise him on both ends since the other male seemed to be only five or six years older than him.</p>
<p>Though Cevin could have gotten lost within Xix’s hideout for hours studying the being that he was now associated with, his stomach started to growl which brought him away back to the reality that he was now in. Thankfully, a few seconds after this growl echoed around the residence; Xix’s voice followed. “Cevin. The food is ready!” Xix called out from further inside his residence.</p>
<p>Since Cevin wasn’t sure exactly where Xix was planning on having them eat, he had to follow the sound of his voice and when that faded; Cevin had to turn his mind to focus on the slight noises that he was hearing which could have been from Xix placing the food upon a table.</p>
<p>When Cevin finally found the area that Xix was hiding out in, he was quite thankful that he has had the training that he did since he may not have found the other male so easily since it seemed to be much further away from the front door than Cevin originally thought. Though there were many thoughts present in his mind, Cevin’s most prominent one was the hunger that he was feeling and since there seemed to be a buffet of food placed before him; his mind focused on that.</p>
<p>Though many of the food items that were currently on the table were things that he had never tried before, Cevin knew what most of them were and figured that most of them he would find enjoyable to eat. Moments after arriving, Cevin found himself sitting at the table across from Xix and from the moment that he arrived; Cevin was shoveling food into his mouth in hopes that it would take the hunger pains away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meal that Xix had prepared for them was one of the best that Cevin has ever had and though he wished he could continue to gorge himself on what remained, Cevin knew that he would just make himself sick if he did and as such placed his utensils down after he had taken one more bite.</p>
<p>Once Cevin had finished eating, he finally noticed that Xix was done and from the way that the Rodian was fiddling with his fingers; Cevin assumed that the older male must have been done for a while which caused some embarrassment to spread throughout Cevin’s body. Deciding that he would need to apologize for taking so long to eat, Cevin opened his mouth to do so though before he could; Xix’s voice echoed around them.</p>
<p>“I hope that the food was as good as you made it seem.” Xix chuckled out as he brought his eyes up to focus on the guest that he had brought into his home.</p>
<p>Upon hearing the words, Cevin felt his skin began to flare up which made him feel that any minute now that there was going to be a fire dancing across his body. As the feeling continued to dance upon his flesh, Cevin started to respond to the words that Xix had given him. “Yes…the food was quite delicious Xix. Thank you for allowing me to eat it…though now I would like to get to the point where you tell me what this job is that you were going to hire me for since I passed your test.” Cevin responded and with each word that he said, he could feel the fire underneath his flesh die down.</p>
<p>Before Xix gave Cevin the information that he was wanting, the Rodian burst out laughing which slightly irritated the young Padawan who didn’t understand what was so funny about what he had said. Though when the laughter started to die down, Cevin was quite thankful for it and once the laughter had completely died down; Xix started to speak.</p>
<p>“The job that I want to hire you with is one that may make you uncomfortable which is why I was left with an opening for it in the first place…” Xix explained and as the words came out, Cevin could already begin to feel his nerves come to life and though he was wanting to interrupt Xix right at that moment, he thought that it would be best to allow the Rodian to tell him the rest of the job. “…I have been hired to assassinate a human male that enjoys the bodies of young alien males and though I can only take a guess as to why he has a target on his head; I am perfectly fine with ending his life. The part that I would need you to play would be that of a distraction and if it comes to it, I will need you to be the wielder of the knife that sends the creep to the afterlife.” Xix explained to Cevin who upon hearing the rest of it was wanting to stand up and flee from Xix’s residence.</p>
<p>Though Cevin wanted to flee, something kept him from doing so and though he was terrified that someone could happen to him that would either leave him dead or traumatized; he knew that this job was his only real chance at gaining the income that would allow him to survive on this planet which is what brought him to speaking the next words that came tearing from him. “If I agree to this, can you guarantee my safety on this mission?” Cevin inquired of the Rodian before him.</p>
<p>From the expression that appeared on Xix’s face, Cevin already knew that the answer was no and though he would have liked for the older male to say something that reassured him that he would be protected; he was thankful that the other male didn’t lie to him. Taking a minute to think on what he should do, Cevin considered what would be for the greater good of the galaxy and though one man’s death wouldn’t tip the scales of dark and light; it could help ensure that other young aliens wouldn’t have to go through the same things that this man has already caused others.</p>
<p>As these thoughts rolled around his mind, Cevin came to a decision on whether he should accept this mission or not and the moment that he came to his decision; he started to speak. “Very well, Xix. I will take you up on the job offer though I would like to know when the mission will begin.” Cevin informed his host and now turned employer.</p>
<p>The moment that Xix heard Cevin’s words of agreement, a smile formed upon his face. “I am glad to hear that. Though since you look exhausted, we will be starting the mission tomorrow night which will give me time to get in contact with my target.” Xix explained before rising from the table.</p>
<p>Once Xix was fully away from the table, he motioned for Cevin to follow him and since he currently had nothing better to do; Cevin did so. As they were walking, Cevin was brought past multiple rooms that looked as if they were locked up tight with some technology that he had never seen before and a few minutes after this, Cevin was brought to a room that wasn’t locked like the others.</p>
<p>“This will be your room for the night and if all goes well on this mission tomorrow, then we can discuss a more permanent solution.” Xix informed Cevin before turning and making his way to a different section of the residence.</p>
<p>With nothing else to do, Cevin made his way inside of the room so that he could lay upon the bed that he saw within.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p><em>“Why…why did I allow myself to get involved in this?” </em>Cevin cried to himself as he was brought inside of the room that Xix’s target was leading him to. While Cevin was following behind this human, his was thinking back on the information that Xix had given him about the man. Xix has told him that this human was a part of a street gang that had recently popped up within the streets of Nar Shaddaa which was evident from the weapons that were scattered around the medium sized apartment.</p>
<p>Cevin also remembered that this man was connected to the deaths and sexual assaults of ten young alien males whose bodies were found mutilated within a week of their arrival at this residence.</p>
<p>As Cevin got further and further into the residence, he was thankful that Xix would be coming inside to finish this man off before he had any real time to assault him though if anything stopped Xix from reaching him; Cevin wasn’t planning on allowing the man to have his way with him. Just when Cevin thought that everything was going to end up going as plan, he heard a voice come across the comms that Xix had given him before he was pulled inside by the human.</p>
<p>“Cevin! There has been a change of plans…our target has upgraded his security and I am unable to slice through it unless I wish to trip the alarm that will send security droids racing to kill any who aren’t registered members of the house!” Xix explained before cutting the comms before Cevin could reply though if this didn’t happen; Cevin wouldn’t have been able to since he was still being held within their targets house.</p>
<p>Since Xix wouldn’t be able to get through the outside doors, Cevin knew that the assassination of Jusben Peapar would fall to him and since learning the full details of what the human has done to countless alien children; Cevin had no qualms about ending his life. Though Cevin had come here under the guise of a prisoner that Jusben would be able to enjoy himself with, the handcuffs that Xix had placed on him weren’t locked and the moment that he had the chance; he was freeing himself from their grasp.</p>
<p>As the handcuffs fell to Jusben’s floor, the man turned towards Cevin to see what was happening. “What is the meaning of this? How did you get free?” Jusben cried out as he moved his hand towards the blaster that he kept on his hip.</p>
<p>Knowing that the situation could turn deadly quickly, Cevin gathered the force and used it to pull the blaster towards him the moment that Jusben brought it from his holster. As the blaster fell within his hand, Cevin noticed that it was shaped into a revolver and from how light it was; he assumed that the blaster was good quality.</p>
<p>At the move that Cevin just used to disarm his target, he could see fear jump to life within Jusben’s eyes. “Your kind are supposed to be dead…” Jusben started though before he could finish every word that he wished to say, Cevin pulled the trigger of the revolver that he held within his hand. As soon as he pulled the trigger, Cevin watched as a hole formed within the center of Jusben’s head and as the despicable human collapsed to the ground with his life already sent to whatever afterlife he believed in; Cevin headed towards the exit of the residence so he could meet with Xix and inform him the target has been killed.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors notes: Here is the first chapter of my first ever Star Wars fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review and comment on what you liked within the story and I will see you all next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>